Dranosh Saurfang
) ?? ( ) | Poziom bohatera = Elitarny | Klasa = Wojownik (dawniej) Rycerz Śmierci | Zdrowie = 202500 | Reakcja = (do bitwy o Angrathar, Bramę Przekleństwa) (po bitwie o Angrathar) | Przynależność = Plaga Horda (dawniej) Mag'har (dawniej) | Stanowisko = Dowódca Awangardy Kor'kronu (dawniej) Rycerz Śmierci Plagi | Lokacja = Procesja Mag'harich ( ) Awangarda Kor'kronu ( , do Bramę Przekleństwa) Cytadela Lodowej Korony ( , po bitwie o Bramę Przekleństwa) | Status = Martwy (wiedza) | Rodzina = Koruk (dziadek) Varok (ojciec) Broxigar (wuj) Thura (kuzynka) Bezimienny przyrodni wujek † | Instancja = Cytadela Lodowej Korony | Dubbing = Chris Metzen }} ::Aby znaleźć informacje na temat bossa Cytadeli Lodowej Korony, zobacz Deathbringer Saurfang Dranosh Saurfang, często zwany Saurfangiem Młodszym, był synem Varoka Saurfanga i bratankiem Broxigara Czerwonego. Tożsamość jego matki nie jest znana. Dranosh był bardzo podobny do swego ojca i wuja, do samego końca był nieustraszonym wojownikiem. Po śmierci od Ostrza Mrozu podczas bitwy o Angrathar Bramę Przekleństwa został on wskrzeszony przez Króla Lisza i sprowadzony do Cytadeli Lodowej Korony, gdzie stoi na drodze bohaterów chcących zniszczyć fortecę jego nowego pana. Dalekowidzący Corhuk mówi o nim: "Syn jest jak ojciec... Niech duchy zlitują się nad tymi, którzy staną na jego drodze." Biografia The Burning Crusade thumb|left|Saurfang w Nagrandzie Dranosh Saurfang po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Nagrandzie jako jeden z Mag'har. Po rajdzie Brudnokrwistych, grupa młodych orków z Garadaru sformowała wyprawę wojenną i wyruszyła, by szukać zemsty. Dotarli oni do Posterunku Słonecznego Źródła, lecz większość członków eskapady została zabita przez Złamanych. Dranosh znajdował się pośród nielicznych, którzy przeżyli rzeź - odniósł pewne rany, jednakże udało mu się uciec. Zadania * * * Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Saurfang w [[Kor'kron Vanguard|Awangardzie Kor'kron]] Dranosh Saurfang pojawia się również w Northrend w dodatku Wrath of the Lich King, gdzie przybywa z Ofensywą Wojennej Pieśni. Jest on dowódcą Awangardy Kor'kron, fortecy u stóp Angratharu Bramy Przekleństwa. Wydaje się, że odziedziczył zbroję po swym ojcu, Wysokim Nadzorcy Saurfangu: "Mój ojciec darował mi swą zbroję bojową i topór. Niedługo zrobię z nich dobry użytek." Jego imię, Dranosh, pojawia się w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony i oznacza "serce Draenoru" w języku orków. Podczas bitwy o Angrathar Bramę Przekleństwa Dranosh ulega Królowi Liszowi, a jego dusza zostaje przejęta przez Ostrze Mrozu na chwilę przed tym, jak Starszy Aptekarz Putress wyzwala swą Nową Plagę. Po bitwie gracze są proszeni przez Alexstraszę, by zabrali jego strzaskaną zbroję i zabrali ją do jego jca. Zadania * * * 'Nieumarły' :Główny artykuł: Deathbringer Saurfang Jedna z wizji podczas spotkania z Yogg-Saronem pokazuje Króla Lisza, Spalonego Bohatera i Zawróconego Bohatera, którzy, jak sądzono, byli Bolvarem Fordragonem i Dranoshem Saurfangiem. Ostatecznie stało się jasne, że Przynoszący Śmierć w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony, opisany jako najpotężniejszy rycerz śmierci Króla Lisza, jest w rzeczywistości Dranoshem Saurfangiem wskrzeszonym z martwych w służbie Plagi. Cytaty * Powstańcie, synowie Hordy! Krew i chwała na nas czekają! Lok'tar ogar! Za Hordę! Ciekawostki * Głos Dranosha Saurfanga należy do Chrisa Metzena. Linki zewnętrzne de:Dranosh Saurfang en:Dranosh Saurfang es:Dranosh Saurfang fi:Dranosh Saurfang fr:Dranosh Saurcroc Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Nagrand NPC Kategoria:Dragonblight NPC Kategoria:Nagrand quest giver Kategoria:Dragonblight quest giver Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie